Kamen Rider Kiva vs Danny Phantom
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: Fangires suddenly attack Amity Ville, Kamen Rider Kiva and his fellow cast realize a strange portal has linked both worlds together. Meanwhile the Bishop Fangire and Vlad Masters have a master plan. Will Kamen Rider Kiva and Danny Phantom defeat them?
1. Fangire in Amity Park

Author's note:

Here's a story which I have written just for some fun. Lots of non-canon stuff may be ahead so feel free to point them out as I write or tell me where I went out-of-character with anybody. I was inspired by a picture of Wizard and Fourze together to write a Nickelodeon/Kamen Rider fan fic and I might write on Kiva/Danny Phantom crossover. If you want to do a Fourze/Jimmy Neutron crossover or any Nickelodeon/Kamen Rider crossover, the ideas are wide open for adoption.

Note to remember:

When a character falls from the world of Kiva to the world of Danny Phantom, they automatically get their speech translated to English and when the reverse happens, they immediately get their speech translated into Japanese. Just a note to help you people out in the midst of confusion and also for the sake of getting weird elements into this story.

* * *

Prologue:

There were many heroes from the Super Sentai to the Metal Heroes to the Kamen Riders… and in America there are also the Power Rangers who like the Super Sentai fight to save their world from destruction…

And in Nickelodeon there's Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner who had been part of Nicktoons Unite to save their respective worlds.

Now for the story…

Kamen Rider Kiva, Wataru Kurenai, a weird guy who accepts his destiny as Kiva to beat the Fangires has protected his world from Fangire attacks. Meanwhile at Amity Park, another hero who at the age of 14 had become half-boy and half-ghost has been protecting his world from the threats of people from the Ghost Zone. Now a huge breach between two worlds is about to happen… thus allowing Kiva to use his powers in a strange new world he must also defend… for now….

As the chains of destiny unfold, the Fangires and the Ghost Zone inhabitants may team up to destroy both worlds… but who is at fault?

* * *

Chapter 1- Fangire in Amity Park

At the world of the Kamen Riders, a shy young man with dyed hair named Wataru can be seen trying to make a new violin in the year 2008. As usual, he was pursuing bizarre methods to get the "right color".

_Drat! I can't make the same violin as the one left behind, the Bloody Rose… _thought Wataru who was as usual, preparing his bizarre experiments where he was boiling some snails and fish, to get the "right color" for the violin. He was always looking at the Bloody Rose hoping to get the same color.

"Wataru that's enough, the neighbors are complaining again…" said Shizuka angry. She was a cute girl of average stature, around in her teens who lived with Wataru as his "caretaker".

"I know but I want to make the perfect color for the violin…" said Wataru "Okay… no!"

Wataru looked at the mixture he made, only to see what he saw as a "failure". Just as he lamented on his loss, the Bloody Rose sounded again.

"It's time to get those Fangires." said Wataru "Kivat…"

"Yes boss." said Kivat as he approached.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world namely the world of Nickelodeon, specifically in Amity Park in the year 2008, an 18 year old boy named Danny Fenton was with his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. The three were a trio fighting some ghosts. They were at Casper High having another regular day after ghost hunting.

"Last night's fight with Vlad was quite tough…" said Danny "I dunno but Vlad never seems to give up on mom, that freaks me out."

"Relax it's not as if he's your mom's type…" said Tucker "Oh I wanna get that new gadget, new gadget."

Just then, Danny's ghost senses began tingling. But it was not a usual ghost tingling.

"My ghost senses are tingling…" said Danny "Who could it be now? Better find some place to hide…"

Just then Dash arrived.

"So it's you again Fen-TON!" said Dash.

"Not now Dash, no time to play…" said Danny as he ran too fast.

* * *

Back in the world of Kiva, year 2008, Wataru appeared to do battle.

"Kivat go!"

Wataru grabbed hold of Kivat and Kivat bit Wataru.

"Bite." said Kivat as the rider belt appeared on Wataru's waist.

"Henshin!" said Wataru.

Wataru transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva revealing a black suited Kamen Rider with a red vest, bat-like visors with yellow color and a medieval theme. He also wore some chains too.

"Kamen Rider Kiva!"

It was a Fangire having the resembled a cobra for a head, he was called the Cobra Fangire. Kiva leaped into action to fight the Cobra Fangire.

* * *

Meanwhile at Amity Park, another Fangire appeared. This one however with the head of a leopard and a stained glass version of leopard spots hence the Leopard Fangire. A citizen of Amity Park was now caught in its clutches while the others ran away.

"Rarrr!" said the Leopard Fangire as he released two glass-like fangs into the air and impaled the citizen. The citizen, a man, was then reduced into a transparent state and fell down, breaking like glass.

_This is much different, a stained glass-skinned type of ghost… I must deal with it… it's already killed somebody! _said Danny.

"Going ghost!" said Danny as he now became Danny Phantom, donning his snow white hair, green eyes and black jump suit.

"You're going down…" said Danny Phantom.

However as Danny Phantom began to fight the Leopard Fangire, the new enemy showed much strength and agility compared to the ghosts Danny Phantom had fought.

"RAAAARR!" said the Leopard Fangire as it leaped on Danny Phantom.

"This is NO ordinary ghost!" said Danny Phantom.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tokyo, Kamen Rider Kiva was battling the Cobra Fangire. The Cobra Fangire was using its elastic neck to grab Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Looks like it's time for the Emperor Form!" said Kamen Rider Kiva as he pulled the Tatsulot switch.

* * *

Back to Amity Park, Danny Phantom can be seen fighting the Leopard Fangire.

"Nice kitty, here kitty! Bad kitty!" said Danny Phantom as he was blasting the Leopard Fangire with energy shots.

"This is not your regular ghost." said Tucker.

"This is bad!" said Sam.

* * *

Back to Kiva's world in 2008, a small, dragon-like creature arrived named Tatsulot arrived. He was needed to activate the Gold Kiva form otherwise the Emperor Kiva form. He attacked the Cobra Fangire to release Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Okay it's time to help you master." said Tatsulot.

"HENSHIN!"

Tatsulot touched the shoulder pads, the chest plate and the legs of Kamen Rider Kiva giving him a new form. Golden shoulder pads, gloves and boots were added as well as a red cape. This was the Kamen Rider Emperor Form.

"WAKE UP FEVER!"

Kamen Rider Kiva leaped into the air. Energy blades appeared in the shape of wings, ready to defeat the opponent.

"RIDER KICK!"

The Rider Kick did its job destroying the Fangire and its essence, preventing it from ever reviving.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Danny Phantom was having a hard time with the Leopard Fangire.

"Looks like… this… is… the… end…" said Danny Phantom as his blasts couldn't do a thing.

A handsome young man wearing a policeman outfit named Nago Keisuke and a pretty young girl named Megumi Aso fell through a portal. They were members of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization.

"Woah?! Where are we and why are we speaking English all of a sudden?" said Nago.

"I don't know… hey isn't this the Fangire we were hunting for?" said Megumi as she saw the Leopard Fangire attack Danny Phantom.

"I know. Let's take care of him. Ixa Knuckle!" said Nago "Henshin!"

Nago became a knight-like Kamen Rider in white, called Kamen Rider Ixa.

"Fangire return that life to God!" said Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago).

"Woah! Who are you people?" asked Danny Phantom.

"Never mind… we are here to take care of that Fangire!" said Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago) who then transformed into Burst Mode "Ixa Calibur."

The Leopard Fangire leaped at Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago). However Kamen Rider Ixa turned the Ixa Calibur to Gun Mode to fire at the Leopard Fangire.

"Say your prayers Fangire!" said Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago) as he shot the Leopard Fangire "Now die! Ixariser!"

From the mouth of Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago), a cellphone like device called the Ixariser was summoned.

"Rising Ixa! 193!"

Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago) ascended into Rising Ixa (Nago).

"Ixariser Gun Mode!"

Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago) fired his gun at the Leopard Fangire. Just as the battle was about to end, Kamen Rider Kiva landed into the same location with the Cobra Fangire. Cobra Fangire landed on Leopard Fangire.

* * *

"WATARU?!" asked Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago) who just fired his shot at Leopard Fangire.

"No time to explain! Everybody get down!" said Kamen Rider Kiva in Emperor Mode.

Just then the Leopard Fangire and the Cobra Fangire exploded together into shards of stained glass. Danny Phantom went ghost with everyone to let the shards fly past them.

"That was close…" said Danny Phantom who then powered down.

"Oh no my PDA! WHY?!" said Tucker crying.

"At least you are still safe." said Sam.

Both Kiva and Ixa (Nago) depowered. Danny Phantom because he was weakened powered down to his normal self as Danny.

"Wataru, how did you arrive in here?" asked Nago.

"I can't explain… I feel quite nervous when I fell into a portal that led me right here." said Wataru.

"Looks like something major is going on, this isn't our world." said Kivat.

"I know…" said Tatsulot "Whatever it is, I have a feeling the Fangires invaded this world quite easily."

"Hey cool devices you have there!" said Tucker referring to Kivat and Tatsulot "Where can I buy one of those? Are they PDAs?"

"They're my pets, not devices." said Wataru "The bat is named Kivat my transformation device and the dragon is Tatsulot."

"CRUD!" said Tucker.

"But cool pets you have." said Sam.

But as they noticed the portal was still open. What was this mysterious portal? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

Preview:

One can see Vlad Masters and the Bishop Fangire meet and make a sinister handshake. Meanwhile one can also see Jack and Maddie trying to hunt down the Fangires themselves!


	2. Dark Alliance

Author's note:

The reason why I placed (Nago) near Kamen Rider Ixa here was became the Ixa suit was used by more than just Nago, it was also used by Megumi, Yuri, Kengu and Otoya. Now I wish you can all suggest improvements while I'm also asking for support for "Super Sentai vs. Nickelodeon" to help promote Super Sentai. Also, I just thought of it that I'm sending one ghost or another to Kiva's world as well. However I'm going to spell him as simply Kamen Rider Ixa since we won't see the 1986 side of Kiva in this fic even once. Of course to anybody who will "adopt" this fic is free to write their own version of the teamup.

* * *

Chapter 2- Dark Alliance

Back in the last episode, the Fangires have entered Amity Park and so have Wataru, Nago and Megumi. A strange portal that never closes has been there, allowing the Fangires to enter between the worlds of Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider Kiva.

"So what's really going on?" asked Danny "Just who are those mysterious ghosts or whatever?"

"They're not ghosts, they're Fangires." said Wataru "They can disguise as normal humans among us and even vocalize until they reveal their monster selves. They release two fangs and drain the life force of people."

"I've seen that happened. Poor fella. He was a faculty at Casper High. In fact right now, he's dead and became a glass corpse, all broken." said Danny.

"Whatever it is, we'll try to close that portal that's causing the Fangires from our world to come into your world." said Nago.

"That's scary!" said Tucker "Yikes I hate to have any of them near me… and who knows maybe the Fangires have already infiltrated Casper High!"

"I forgot to introduce myself, I am Wataru Kurenai otherwise known as Kamen Rider Kiva."

"Me too. I am Nago Keisuke otherwise Ixa of the Wonderful Blue Sky Foundation."

"Me three. I am Megumi Aso, Fangire hunter…"

"Wow these are sure cool folks." said Tucker.

"That bat is a pretty interesting creature…" said Sam.

"Your world is under attack by these Fangires, here's a communicator if you need us. I believe with this portal, you'll definitely be able to contact us." said Nago.

"Sure thing." said Danny.

"Hey cool PDA!" said Tucker.

"It's not for games Tucker, it's for an emergency!" said Danny.

* * *

At Valerie's apartment, she was viewing the TV with a rage. Tiffany Snow was delivering the latest report. Valerie an African-American girl with curly hair can be seen watching the TV with much hatred in her spirits.

"We are here to announce that suddenly, the presence of stained glass-like monsters is a reality. Who are they we don't know but this is definitely very dangerous. After all, some people have died and become glass-like… this is Tiffany signing off…" said Tiffany in a cheery manner.

"That's it… I must blast them but only if I WASN'ST STUCK WITH MANY JOBS!" said Valerie.

Valerie's father, Damon Gray an African-American middle aged man came in and said, "Valerie it's time you stop chasing those ghosts. Besides, these new menace are far more lethal than what we've encountered, sucking life forces out of people is far more dangerous than those ghosts you are hunting."

"But dad… I must do what I must do…" said Valerie.

"No buts!" said Damon.

* * *

Meanwhile at Vlad Masters' headquarters, Vlad a tall middle-aged man with grey long hair and a bachelor who's a billionaire, still obsessed with Maddie had a visit from another man with long hair, dark clothes and shades… he was the Bishop. He and Vlad had met behind the scenes during the incident a portal opened between the world of Kiva and Danny Phantom.

"The master plan is for us to take over our different worlds isn't it?" said Vlad.

"In my case, I want to revive my master, the true King of the Fangires. Perhaps you can invent something to help gather negative energy for that plan." said Bishop who then transformed into the Swallowtail Fangire.

"You Fangires are interesting, I do have my own transformation ability to become this…" said Vlad as he revealed his form as Plasmius.

Just then Swallowtail Fangire reverted to being Bishop.

"Impressive. Perhaps an army of ghosts and Fangires can help me revive the Fangire King, if you are willing to help me, I will help you conquer your world." said Bishop.

"You have a deal then!" said Plasmius "The defeat of the ghost boy Danny Phantom…"

"And in my case, the destruction of Kiva." said Bishop.

* * *

Jack and Maddie can be seen at the Fenton Works keeping out an eye for the Fangires without being aware of the fact that these monsters could blend in with humanity.

"Well Maddie we did miss the great ghost hunt yesterday when those stained glass monsters appeared. How sad." said Jack.

"This time, we are not going to let those stained glass monsters slip past us!" said Maddie "Let's keep an open eye."

"And when they do, we'll dissect those stained glass monsters molecule by molecule!" said Jack.

* * *

At Casper High, Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker were still disturbed at yesterday's incident. Just then a mysterious man calling himself Mr. Takegawa entered into Casper High. He was to replace the death of one of the faculty members. Mr. Lancer then came in and made an announcement.

"Due to the sudden death of your teacher Mr. Glass, I have hired Mr. Takegawa to be your substitute teacher from Japan, Mr. Takegawa!" said Mr. Lancer.

But unknown to Mr. Lancer, he had just hired a Fangire which can be evidenced by Danny suddenly getting the chills.

_Man my ghost senses are tingling not ever since this new replacement teacher came in the place of the late Mr. Glass! _said Danny who began to suspect that the new teacher was actually a Fangire in disguise.

* * *

At the world of Kamen Rider Kiva 2008, the characters who entered right into the portal were feeling strange they could speak English in Danny's world but not in theirs. At the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization, their president Mamoru Shima, a man in his middle age was raising the concern of the mysterious portal that appeared in Tokyo.

"Until now we cannot determine what caused that portal to open but for certain, Fangires are entering it. It somehow leads to another dimension…" said Mamoru.

"We've investigated the inside of that portal. What is weird is that suddenly when we enter, we automatically could speak in English while in here, we can't." said Megumi.

"Sir rest assured, we'll stop those Fangires." said Nago.

"Don't be overconfident, we still do not know how that portal appeared. If Fangires are entering in there, we should be careful what could enter here." said Mamoru.

* * *

At the Castle Doran, the three monsters were discussing about their next move. Three monsters disguised as humans were playing cards. One existed as a handsome young man named Jiro who was the werewolf known as Garulu, Ramon who is actually the Merman Baasha who was disguised as a child and Riki who is the Franken monster Dogga.

"Looks like the Fangires have entered some strange realm and where are the Fangires heading to." said Jiro.

"I wonder what Wataru is up to…" said Ramon.

Riki remained silent, while they played some cards.

* * *

Wataru can be seen still thinking of the strange mysterious world where Amity Park was located. His "caretaker" Shizuka was telling him not to worry too much.

"Wataru you worry too much." said Shizuka.

"I can't stop worrying thinking of what could appear next." said

The Bloody Rose sounded alerting of what could be a Fangire alert.

"Could it be…" said Wataru "Okay Kivat let's go!"

* * *

At a dilapidated shack, a former rocker named Kengo Iritare a man who had just been recruited as a Fangire hunter was there. He was still practicing his guitar but he was suddenly met by Ember Mclaine, a hot ghost rock star of a woman.

"GHOST!" said Kengo scared.

"Now you will realize my true power, join me and together we will conquer the worlds!" said Ember whose speech was now translated into Japanese.

But to her surprise, Megumi appeared.

"Fangire? Ghost? Whatever you are going down!" said Megumi.

"Foolish mortal woman, you are challenge me, Ember!"

Megumi got into battle position.

* * *

At the world of Danny Phantom, Bishop and Vlad were now at Vlad's mansion.

"So the ghost Ember has been sent to my world…" said Bishop.

"Ah yes, it does work wonders to team up with various ghosts. In fact, all that is needed for your plan to revive your master might be some energies from various students. The ghost boy would be useful…" said Vlad "But first, Skullkur would be helpful to help distract Kamen Rider Kiva from arriving here."

"If it wasn't for that moron you call Jack, I don't think that portal would be opened." said Bishop.

"Indeed… in fact most of his inventions are defective but this failure from his will help us." said Vlad.

The two villains joined together to laugh evilly.

* * *

Back to the battle of Megumi and Ember.

"Ember, you will remember…" sang Ember.

"That's quite an… AWFUL SONG!" said Megumi "Stop it whoever you are!"

Megumi released her whip to break Ember's guitar in two as Ember refused to stop singing.

"You'll pay for breaking my guitar!" said Ember to Megumi.

"Not if I can help it!" said Megumi as she lashed Ember away with some anti-spectral energy she had placed in her whip.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" shouted Ember "Retreat… retreat… hopefully Skullkur will do his job."

"Skullkur? Just who is he?" said Megumi.

* * *

On the other hand, a ghost who is a bounty hunter who was 6'2 tall with heavy muscles named Skullkur was causing havoc in uptown Tokyo demanding the appearance of Kamen Rider Kiva. He was fighting against Kamen Rider Ixa.

"I don't know what this strange new world where I suddenly can speak Japanese is but just who is this Kiva I must hunt?" said Skullkur as his speech was translated in Japanese.

"Whoever you are, you're causing so much trouble here." said Kamen Rider Ixa "Burst Mode!"

Kamen Rider Ixa went into Burst Mode.

"Ixa Calibur."

Wataru arrived to where Skullkur was. Kivat and Tatsulot were there so he could transform immediately to Kamen Rider Emperor Mode. He saw Kamen Rider Ixa Burst Mode fighting Skullkur.

"Kivat Bite!" said Wataru as he allowed Kivat to bite him and his rider belt appeared.

"Henshin!" said Wataru.

Wataru transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva.

"It's time to go emperor…" said Kamen Rider Kiva "Tatsulot."

Tatsulot appeared, transforming Kamen Rider Kiva into Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form.

"So you are the famed Kiva… whoever you are I was sent here to hunt you down!" said Skullkur.

"You'll pay for all the innocents you've hurt!" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form.

* * *

Jack and Maddie were chasing a Fangire that resembled a road runner, called the Starfish Fangire. It was a Fangire version of Patrick Star. He was just as stupid as Patrick Star although he was a destructive force of evil. It was a showdown of the morons.

"Hahahaha!" said Starfish Fangire as he was causing destruction.

"You can't get away from us!" said Jack "Take this!"

To make matters funnier, Valerie defied her father by appearing in her second ghost hunter suit which was mainly black with red stripes. She was still bitter about ghosts and was determined to also kill the Fangires.

"Say farewell you stained glass ghost!" said Valerie as he blasted some plasma energy while she rode her hoverboard.

However despite the fact Starfish Fangire was a moron, he was still that powerful.

"Ahahahahaha!" said Starfish Fangire as he did a starfish spin.

* * *

Back to the battle with Skullkur, his flight was really putting an annoyance to Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago) and to Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode.

"Only one thing to do… Flight Style! Emperor Bat!" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode.

"What? What is that?" said Skullkur as he saw a light enveloping Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode.

Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode transformed from humanoid form to a metallic flying dragon with bat wings called the Emperor Bat.

"I'll blast it anyway!" said Skullkur who began firing some blasts, only for the Emperor Bat to keep dodging it.

"It can't be." said Skullkur as he was exhausted.

The Emperor Bat spew out some deadly fireballs at Skullkur with much accuracy, destroying his equipment.

"I've got to retreat!" said Skullkur.

* * *

Back at the world of Danny Phantom, Valerie was aiming her bazooka. Just then Danny was hiding in a secret place.

"Another of those Fangires? I can't wait for Wataru and his friends." said Danny "GOING GHOST!"

Danny Phantom flew into action where his parents were.

"Hey it's that ghost boy! Good! We'll dissect both the ghost boy and that starfish stained glass monster molecule by molecule!" said Jack.

"You are right dear!" said Maddie.

"No I am destroying this one!" said Valerie as she tried to fly into action, using her superhuman skills "Now it's time to seal you!"

While Valerie tried to open the ghost thermos, the Starfish Fangire despite his stupidity fired a serious energy blast damaging even Valerie's enhanced armor.

"NOOOO!" said Valerie.

Danny Phantom flew into battle to save his annoying nemesis Valerie.

* * *

Meanwhile at Casper High, Mr. Takegawa was now cornering one of the school laborers. His skin revealed a stained glass pattern.

"Hello human… nice to meet you!" said Mr. Takegawa who then transformed into the Leech Fangire and released two pair of fangs and impaled the school laborer.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" shouted the school laborer as his life force was sucked out of him turning him into a fragile, glass-like corpse.

Mr. Lancer saw the incident and said, "Good grief! Not another ghost attack!"

Will Kamen Rider Kiva and Danny Phantom save Amity Park in time? What will the Bishop do to accomplish his aims of reviving the King of Fangires? Find out. Meanwhile an image of Taiga Noboru the son of the deceased King also known as the Bat Fangire and the former Fangire Queen known as Maya transforming into Kamen Rider Saga can be seen in Amity Park.

* * *

End note:

It would be of great help if you can suggest how you want Kamen Rider Saga to be in this fic. I might have to rewatch Kamen Rider Kiva and more of Danny Phantom to get this done and over with. If anything canon can be tossed aside, maybe I'll let Taiga become Dark Kiva already but still evil… thoughts?


	3. Tough Decision

Author's note:

I had to do some Danny Phantom rewatching to get this done and over with. So okay, there have been a few good responses, I wonder why there are some of those Danny Phantom x Kamen Rider crossovers and I'm even tempted to do it and this is what came to be. So here's chapter three, hoping to wrap it up in two to three more chapters with a final battle that's going to blow both Vlad and Bishop out of their mind, so any ideas, **_just comment_**. Also, much non-canon stuff is happening here as well… even from Kiva except I won't have Taiga become Dark Kiva or would it?

Oh yes I forgot stories now open for adoption so just PM me or post a review:

Sentai Kamen Taisen (Super Sentai vs. Kamen Rider team-up)Kamen Rider vs. NickelodeonKamen Rider OOO vs. Spongebob SquarepantsKamen Rider Fourze vs. Jimmy NeutronKamen Rider Wizard vs. Fairly Oddparents

* * *

Chapter 3- Tough Decision

In Danny Phantom's world, Taiga can be seen behind the scenes. He was the half-brother of Wataru on the side of their mother, his father was the previous King of the Fangires and his mother was Maya, the previous Pearl Fangire. He was distraught by the revelation that Wataru was half-Fangire and the plan was to get him to join the Fangires.

_The humans are nothing but fuel to the Fangires, Wataru is half of it… only if I can fully trigger the power of the Fangire in him. _said Taiga.

Just then Vlad and Bishop came in.

"Anything disturbing you majesty?" asked Bishop "Oh Vlad, he's the King of the Fangires, future king that is."

"Is this the Fangire King, he's just a lad…" said Vlad.

"Don't' say that!" said Taiga angrily "Well then, only if I can get my pesky maternal half-brother to join us."

The Box Ghost suddenly entered.

"I am the Box Ghost… fear my wrath!"

"Is this some kind of a joke?!" said Taiga who then unleashed a portion of his Fangire powers upon the Box Ghost.

* * *

Back at Casper High, Mr. Lancer was assaulted by the Leech Fangire after it killed its first victim. He saw the school worker drop and break into glass pieces.

"Nooooo!" sobbed Mr. Lancer who was about to be the next victim.

The two fangs were about to penetrate Mr. Lancer's neck. But then in the nick of time, Kamen Rider Kiva came who reverted from Emperor Mode to normal mode to avoid causing too much damage. He arrived again in the world of Danny Phantom.

"Stand back!" said Kamen Rider Kiva who shoved Mr. Lancer out of the way "Another Fangire? What are they planning?"

"Good grief… it's another ghost but why is fighting that other ghost?" said Dash.

"He did respond in the nick of time." said Sam.

"But I wonder how Danny is doing with this Fangire investigation?" said Tucker.

* * *

Back to the battle with the Starfish Fangire, Valerie realized that the Fangires were physically stronger than she imagined. She was badly beaten but yet stubborn. Jack and Maddie can be seen aiming carelessly and destroying stuff.

"I'm not giving up!" said Valerie as she tried to aim at the Starfish Fangire.

Danny Phantom then attacked the Starfish Fangire.

"That's enough already Fangires!" said Danny "With our without Kamen Rider Kiva, I'll have to stop you."

"It's that annoying ghost boy again! Must… blast… him…" said Valerie who was damaged by the Starfish Fangire.

"This is the chance of the lifetime, let's dissect those monsters molecule by molecule!" said Jack who then aimed another wrong shot, this time hurting Kamen Rider Ixa who entered while holding the Ixa Calibur.

Kamen Rider Ixa arrived, slightly hit by Jack's carelessness. He was accompanied by Megumi who released her whip at the Starfish Fangire.

"Watch where you are aiming that thing." said Kamen Rider Ixa.

"Wow that's new ghost fighting technology to dissect ghosts molecule by molecule!" said Jack.

"Wow they must be ghost hunters!" said Maddie.

Kamen Rider Ixa attacked the Starfish Fangire with his Ixa Calibur.

"Ixa Judgment!"

In one strike, the Starfish Fangire was finished.

"Hey you… that suit looks awesome? How do I get one of those?" asked Jack.

"They're property of Wonderful Blue Sky, don't you forget it." said Kamen Rider Ixa.

"Hey wait, how can I get those weapons to fight ghosts?" asked Valerie moaning at her broken armor.

"Listen miss, this is no ordinary game. These Fangires and the Ghosts here are teaming up for some creepy reason." said Megumi.

* * *

Back at Casper High, Kamen Rider Kiva had kicked the Leech Fangire out of the school building to the grounds while the students were running away. Paulina Sanchez, a pretty Latina was hoping the "ghost boy" Danny Phantom would show up. She had fallen in love with Danny Fenton's alter ego and not Danny Fenton himself.

_I sure hope the ghost boy shows up because there seems to be a demon-like creature in here aside from the other! _said Paulina.

"That's enough damage even for a minute." said Kamen Rider Kiva "Now Emperor Mode!"

Kamen Rider Kiva went into Emperor Mode and did his Rider Kick at the Leech Fangire, destroying it. The Leech Fangire shattered into glass pieces with Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode victorious.

"Good grief, what a mess!" said Mr. Lancer as he looked at the pieces of Fangire remains.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up." said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode who then got a broom and dustpan to pick up the broken Fangire pieces.

"AAAHHH!" said Mr. Lancer as he thought Kamen Rider Kiva was another ghost.

* * *

Back to where Kamen Rider Ixa was, Valerie still showed her prejudice to Danny Phantom. She still had her bazooka.

"Nice try ghost boy but you're going down!" said Valerie.

But before she could fire, Megumi lashed her whip at Valerie's bazooka destroying it.

"Hey what's the big idea?" said Valerie "I thought you were on our side."

"I am… and so is the ghost boy. Listen, you don't really have a huge picture of what you're facing…" said Megumi.

"As I said, I'm on your side." said Danny Phantom.

"Nice try but don't come crying to me when those new ghosts get ya!" said Valerie running away angrily, still mad at her father's loss of his job due to some unjust misunderstanding.

On the other hand Jack and Maddie were still knocked down unconscious. Danny Phantom brought them home to where he discovered something had gone on.

* * *

In Kamen Rider Kiva's world, Vlad was impressed with the corporate features of the Fangires. He had also been impressed he suddenly learned to speak Japanese entering the portal that was caused by some freak accident.

"How impressive this can get, state of the art facility aside from knowing how to fight. Ah what high class you all have, mind if I do business in the future?" said Vlad.

"Indeed that is the reality. After all, I am from the line of royalty and my father was the previous King. In the future? You are doing business with us now." said Taiga.

Taiga's fiancé, Mio had just entered. She was the second Pearl Fangire, Maya's replacement, the girl that Wataru loves yet she is engaged to Taiga the boy destined to become the next Fangire King.

"Taiga-sama…" said Mio.

"What is it then is your request my future queen?" asked Taiga.

"We could start finding some of those miserable Fangires who love humans and two, get Wataru to join our cause." said Mio.

"We'll find a way somehow." said Taiga "Looks like I know how to appeal to my half-brother to join us Fangires."

But Mio who was still stuck in a love triangle between half-brothers wanted to avoid conflict between them at all costs. It was in fact in 1986 when Otoya Kurenai who was once dating Yuri Aso, had fallen in love with Maya or the previous Fangire Queen and from that adulterous relationship came forth Wataru. Taiga is the child born from Maya and her ex-husband the previous king or the Bat Fangire.

Just then Skullkur and Ember entered and knelt before Taiga.

"We are sorry master…" said Skullkur and Ember.

"Inexcusable… punishment! You two should be thankful you are already ghosts…" said Taiga as he revealed his Fangire powers, punishing them both.

Taiga released some supernatural power, punishing both Skullkur and Ember.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Nasty Burger, Dash was with his friends Kwan (who is presumably half-Asian), Star and Paulina. Most of the people in Amity Park hanged out at the Nasty Burger.

"I just wonder what these strange stained glass monsters are, whoever they are I know the ghost boy can stop them." said Paulina expressing her crush on Danny Phantom.

"You can't get over that ghost boy can you?" said Star.

"We've got to kick their butts!" said Dash.

"Uh Dash, that's being reckless. Remember the principal nearly died yesterday?" said Kwan.

Just then the news report came.

"We interrupt this program to give you news update. Apparently a mysterious ghost boy had fought some of these stained glass monsters… and some mysterious ghost hunters have appeared to kill them…"

"Oh it's that ghost boy, he's dreamy!" said Paulina swooning.

_There she goes again, swooning over that ghost boy… _said Star.

* * *

At the Fenton Works, both Jack and Maddie were laid in bed. Jasmine Fenton or otherwise known as Jazz was there too. She is the beautiful sister of Danny and quite a klutz when it comes to ghost hunting.

"Must… get… ghost… boy… must… get… stained… glass… monsters…" were the words that were frequently uttered from the mouths of the Fenton couples.

"Well Danny I wonder what's really going on. Something's not right." said Jazz.

"These guys can help explain. But first, we must go down to the laboratory." said Danny.

But Jazz apparently had a crush on Nago. The two bumped into each other while Megumi had a slight hint of jealousy.

"Oh sorry." said Jazz.

"Me too." said Nago.

"I feel some strange energy from the laboratory." said Wataru.

"Then that's where we are heading towards." said Danny.

* * *

Wataru, Nago, Megumi, Sam and Tucker were there seeing something had happened, the ghost portal had gone wrong. The laboratory was in shambles from Jack and Maddie having their latest experiments to try and blast ghosts.

"I knew it! Mom and dad had another experiment gone wrong!" said Danny.

"As usual, your folks screw up too much." said Sam.

"I KNOW! You don't have to remind me!" said Danny angrily.

_What a hot head… _said Jazz.

"But regardless, these new guys you brought here have all the awesome gadgets? Do you have the latest PDA, Nago?" asked Tucker.

"It's no time to talk about that Tucker. Besides you are irritating me!" said Nago.

Kivat then emerged and said, "Woah! So this is a portal to the ghost dimension, I wonder if there's one that leads to the Fangire dimension..."

"I guess this is the root cause of that open portal. We must blast this equipment off!" said Nago.

"Wait, we can't just blast it. If we do, it could only make matters worse." said Megumi.

"She's right." said Wataru.

"Looks like this is how the Fangires have entered into your world from ours. We must all work together to defeat them" said Kivat.

* * *

Somewhere, Valerie was getting chastised by her father again.

"As I said Valerie, no more ghost hunting!" said Damon.

"But dad I want to get rid of all those ghosts that made you lose your job at Axion! Why can't you understand that?" said Valerie.

"Listen, you want a good job, focus on your studies!" said Damon.

* * *

Back to the Fenton Works' laboratory.

"This is a tough decision also, because like Danny is half-man and half-ghost, I am biologically half-Fangire." said Wataru.

"What? So did you get into some strange machine?" asked Danny.

"Nope. My father was a human named Otoya Kurenai, my mother was previously the Fangire Queen, and from that union I was born. Plus my half-brother on my mother side is a full Fangire who I fear I might fight." said Wataru.

"Weird…" said Sam "So we've got one who's half-boy and half-ghost and now we've got an ally who's half-man and half-Fangire…"

"Sweet!" said Tucker "Now we've got double the power.

* * *

At the Ghost Zone, Clockworks can be seen looking at the anomalies of the timeline on both sides.

"This just seems to be a time anomaly of both worlds. Somehow, if possible, it might be needed for Danny Phantom to get powered up." said Clockworks.

He was looking at the timeline, looking at the several Kamen Riders and the time of Kamen Rider Decade when the realities were collapsing as well as the Super Sentai VS. timeline.

Clockworks then saw Kamen Rider Kiva on the distance.

"Looks like it will be this guy who can help Danny Phantom unleash greater power similar to that of the Evil Danny… but only to use it for good. I feel like there's a great power in this being called Kamen Rider Kiva that could help Danny Phantom unleash ultimate power to stop this anomaly that's hurting the fabric of reality itself." said Clockworks.

* * *

Back at Kiva's world, Vlad and Taiga have begun their plan.

"In order to get that pesky half-brother of yours to join us, looks like we need to target his every weak spot like that ghost boy is. Then we should also get the ghost boy to join us so while I conquer my world, you conquer yours." said Vlad.

"Indeed a very good plan Vlad." said Taiga.

"This is to our union!" said Taiga and Vlad as they made a toast.

_Taiga is still a boy, still vulnerable but somehow I will unleash the greater power of the Fangire in him… he will be the ultimate King just as his father was before him. _said Bishop.

The scene ends with Taiga and Vlad with scheming faces.

* * *

End notes:

It's already three chapters, hoping to wrap it up with two more chapters. So far, I have been thinking I might need to consider tossing some canon parts aside as well.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Author's note:

Apparently this is where much canon is tossed apart as I've now tossed some Kiva canon as well to make it a little more intense in this "strange new world" which again, you can blame Super Hero Taisen for the disaster here too... LOL. I've started to consider Sentai crossovers up to crossovers like Namco x Capcom or the Marvel vs. Capcom series… hopefully this will be an early Christmas gift for the readers and the finale for the new year. On the other hand, I have avoided rushing to avoid making the major mistakes I've made in Super Sentai vs. Power Rangers. So I do hope I can wrap up this story in one more chapter to get things wrapped up. So comment and give me constructive criticisms to how it should end or what can be done to improve this chapter. Also, I hope those who liked my story can help me out as much as the can. ;)

New story open for adoption- "Kamen Rider Wizard vs. Fairly Oddparents".

* * *

Chapter 4- Sibling Rivalry

In the world of Kiva, the villains Taiga and Vlad with their plans to take over their respective worlds was about to be executed. The love triangle between Taiga and Wataru was inevitable. Taiga had gotten the powers of the Dark Kiva now, in contrast to the actual Kamen Rider Kiva canon. He was now seen with Bishop.

"It's only rightful that the powers of Dark Kiva are in your hands. That Kamen Rider Saga suit didn't suit you as well as this power of Dark Kiva that your father had.." said Bishop.

"Of course. It's my father's legacy, the true king of Fangires. Either Wataru will accept us or it will be his perdition." said Taiga "Now then, what shall I do next? Oh yes, the plan to target the weak spots of Kiva and Danny Phantom."

"Oh goody." said Vlad "Now when do we start?"

"You could also help me prepare for my marriage with Mio." said Taiga.

But to the mind of Taiga, Wataru was also be his rival for the woman he loved- Mio who was predestined of sorts to become the new Fangire Queen in replacement of Maya the previous Fangire Queen. Mio loved Wataru and not him which could become trouble to the Fangire royalty.

* * *

In the world of Danny Phantom, any means to shut down the Ghost Portal were not working. Not even the combined might of Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider Kiva could do it, not even summoning his three monsters- Garulu, Basha and Dogga who then came back to their human forms.

"It's absolutely no use… even Emperor Form with all our powers can't deal with them." said Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Well yeah, my parents usually do damage that's usually irreversible!" said Danny Phantom.

"Still they are your parents." said Kamen Rider Kiva "As said, mine is even more screwed up!"

"Looks like we need to go to your world to solve the problem." said Danny Phantom.

"Master, you might need to get more energy than this." said Garulu.

"That's right. Even our combined strength can't close this portal." said Basha.

"I do agree with the kid, the problem might be irreversible." said Dogga.

"I might need to go Emperor Mode. I sense something…" said Kamen Rider Kiva.

"My ghost senses are tingling!" said Danny Phantom.

* * *

Meanwhile Nago and Megumi can be seen chasing both Jack and Maddie in Amity Park. Jack had stolen the Ixa Riser in an attempt to use what he believed was superior ghost hunting technology as reports of Fangires and some generic ghost minions have attacked the city which was an army of skeleton ghosts.

"It's time to tear those Fangires molecule by molecule!" said Jack who was attempting to use the Ixa Riser.

"Sir that is no… TOY!" said Nago as he was too late.

He saw the dumbest transformation in all of Tokusatsu history that will cause all of Toku fans who watch Nickelodeon to go bonkers, behold Kamen Rider Jack Fenton.

"Now Maddie, with this power… we can tear apart those Fangires!" said Kamen Rider Jack Fenton.

* * *

At Amity Park, Rook was now leading an army of vulture like minions. He transformed into his Lion Fangire form. In the past of 1986 of Kamen Rider Kiva's world, he had been the archenemy of the late Yuri Aso. In the present he was the archenemy of Megumi Aso as the latter continued the fight of her deceased mother.

"Hey let's check this out- it's a lion like beast ghost! Now prepare to be dissected molecule by molecule!" said Kamen Rider Jack Fenton.

"No I can't watch this!" said Nago as he face palmed himself.

"It looks like it's time for a new game- the death of morons!" said Rook as he transformed into Lion Fangire.

"Rook!" said Megumi angrily as she drew her weapon.

"Now you ghosts aren't getting away!" said Kamen Rider Jack Fenton who began firing the Ixa Blast.

"Hey old man, you are getting it ALL WRONG! That suit…" said Nago.

"Hey don't you call me that!" said Kamen Rider Jack Fenton.

* * *

At Valerie's apartment, she was seen watching the news seeing the battle of Kamen Rider Jack Fenton against the Fangires. However he was doing poorly.

"If I were there, all those ghosts would be gone and I'm grounded!" said Valerie looking at her broken ghost suit.

But before she could do anything, her father Damon arrived. He now wanted her to understand the risk she would be going through.

"Valerie listen, it's not that I look down on you. To be honest, all that ghost fighting isn't for regular people like us. You know I lost my job thanks to a ghost but we can't keep ourselves like that." said Damon.

"Well dad, I guess I understand." said Valerie who still lamented over her broken ghost suit.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Kamen Rider Jack Fenton was doing a poor job. Megumi was now again facing her archenemy the Rook/Lion Fangire.

"You're definitely going down!" said Megumi.

"Not now Megumi, we have to save that fat guy before he blows himself up." said Nago angry at Jack Fenton.

The suit wore him off and he de-henshined into Jack Fenton.

"Oh… that ghost fighting technology packed a punch… OUCH!" said Jack Fenton.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Maddie.

Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode arrived to try and intervene before Rook did any more damage.

"Oh great, another Fangire and ghost attack?" asked Danny Phantom.

"What is exactly their master plan?" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode.

Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode drew his Zanvat Sword to slay through the hordes of ghosts while Danny Phantom kept doing some plasma blasts.

"Hey it's that ghost boy… and his new allies. Let's dissect them molecule by molecule!" said Jack but as he tried to stand, he was too injured.

* * *

What the heroes didn't know is that a great distraction was done with the summoning of Rook together with some ghosts. Taiga then decided to unleash the power of the Dark Kivat as they have returned to the world of Danny Phantom. Bishop was there with Vlad. They had kidnapped Wataru's caretaker Shizuka and his other friend Kengo.

"You won't get away this, Wataru will…" but before Shizuka could finish her words, Bishop stuffed her mouth.

"Silence. You are in the presence of the Fangire King." said one of the servants.

"We have some of the weak points with us. Now only if we can have more to make this more… interesting!" said Taiga.

"Now that they are distracted, looks like we can force your younger half-brother Wataru and Danny Phantom to join us, as Vlad takes over his world as we do with ours." said Bishop.

"The plan is done. Now let's move it on, shall we?" said Vlad as he transformed into Plasmius.

"Dark Kivat.. bite!" said Taiga.

Taiga was then enshrouded by dark energies, becoming a more sinister looking version of Kamen Rider Kiva, namely Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II. He had darker shades, dark green visors and a red cape. He also had a more sinister aura. He sat on his throne. Mio then appeared.

"Highness… everything is ready." said Mio.

"Of course my dear predestined queen, of course. Now it'll definitely be my brother's weakness when his human friends will be captured. He might soon join us. To Casper High." said Kamen Rider Kiva II.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Jack had fallen unconscious. Maddie was now trying to fight both Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode and Danny Phantom.

"Stop! We're on your side!" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode.

"You can't fool me!" said Maddie.

But before Maddie could do any further harm, Megumi tripped her down but not to harm her but to stop her from doing anything else stupid.

"Hey what's the big idea?" said Maddie angrily.

"Listen, they speak the truth. They are on our side." said Megumi.

* * *

Back at Kiva's world, Maya the common mother of both maternal half-brothers Wataru and Taiga was distraught about the continuing wars of humans and Fangires. Worse, Taiga had taken the powers of Dark Kiva to continue the dreadful work of what would have been the job of the previous King of Fangires, the ex-husband she had cheated on and sired Wataru. She was seen at the dark cave where she had resided ever since she had betrayed the Fangire code, that no Fangire could ever love a human but she did.

_Only if I haven't fallen in love with Otoya, I do not think any of this would have happened. Wataru, Taiga, this has got to stop. _said Maya.

* * *

At Casper High, both Sam and Tucker were caught in an argument with the popular kids like Dash and Kwan.

"Hey Paulina have you seen Fentone lately?" asked Dash.

"Why does it concern you so much? You want to stuff him in the locker again?" said Sam angrily.

"Oh lover's concern! Ha ha ha ha!" said Kwan.

Meanwhile Paulina was being berated by her friend Star. She was still looking at the picture of the ghost boy, Danny Phantom.

"Only if I knew who he is…" said Paulina.

"Listen Paulina, you're wanting to date that ghost boy. That's dangerous." said Star.

Valerie came in and was still disturbed about what she believed were new types of ghosts.

_At least there are some new ghost hunters around when I can't do the job anymore. _said Valerie

Just as they were talking, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II appeared with Bishop and Plasmius to execute their sinister plan.

"Hello students!" said Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II rather evilly.

As the students tried to run away, ghostly minions began to appear. The ghosts of other slain Fangires came from the Ghost Zone appeared namely Crab Fangire, Seastar Fangire and Octopus Fangire. Mio then appeared as well and one student was dragged, who was revealed to be a Fangire.

"For falling in love with a human, your night has come!" said Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II as he revealed one of the students was a Fangire spy they sent.

The student was a Fangire who had begun obsessing with Paulina behind the scenes but was rejected as she could only like Danny Phantom for now.

"What's going on?" said Dash "Oh this is freaky!"

A dark red moon appeared as the background as Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II performed judgment, just as his mother did on Fangires back in Kiva's world of 1986. The student shattered into pieces of glass.

"Now the dawn of humanity's change has come!" said Vlad "Well master, what do you want us to do?"

"Capture everyone. We will use them as bait for our plans." said Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II.

Mr. Lancer them came in.

"You there, you can't mess with this school!" said Mr. Lancer.

"Ah yes, isn't it the principal. Well capture him too!" said Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II who then launched some bat demons, capturing the principal as well.

"Oh crud." said Valerie.

_Danny where are you? _said Sam worried.

Tucker began to signal an SOS which reached Danny Phantom. Just then ghastly energy began to cover the whole Casper High. The trap to make sure Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider Kiva would join the forces of darkness.

* * *

Back to the scene were Danny Phantom was, an SOS message was transmitted. At the same time, Lion Fangire was pretty much injured and had to retreat.

_The game has begun! _said Rook as he left.

"Wait! We're not finished not!" said Megumi.

"Megumi you'll get your chance to finish him." said Nago "Now I have to worry about the damage that, that fat idiot did to my Ixa Riser."

"Let's retreat for now." said Megumi.

* * *

Nago and Megumi retreated for now. Just then the ghosts of Crab Fangire, Seastar Fangire and Octopus Fangire. Maddie and Jack were still there when the assault happened.

"Impossible. Didn't you three already get destroyed?" asked Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Hey it's three more ghosts. Come on what can go worse?" said Danny Phantom.

Just as he spoke- Skullkur and Ember also arrived with a message. Plasmius and Bishop was with them. The ghosts of Crab Fangire, Octopus Fangire and Seastar Fangire just caught both Jack and Maddie as well.

"So Plasmius what are you planning?" asked Danny Phantom angrily.

"Let's not get too hasty. As you see, we're not here to fight but rather, you are given a choice right now Danny." said Plasmius who then presented his i-Pad showing a footage of kidnappings.

"What the?!" said both Kamen Rider Kiva and Danny Phantom who were about to fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Bishop "Well his highness the Fangire King, Taiga will be talking to you. If you do attack us, we'll kill both our hostages."

"Well get it on, his majesty doesn't have all day." said

The i-Pad was finally switched to Facetime, viewing Taiga. Taiga had a very important message.

"Well hello brother, as you see you do have your choices. Either you two give in yourselves to us or these people will die." said Taiga "Watch."

The footages of the hostages of Casper High as well as Shizuka and Kengo were shown. They were being bound by haunted spirits scaring the crap out of them.

"Stop! Stop!" said Danny Phantom.

"This… is… crazy…" said Kengo.

"Now indeed brother, it would be a waste for your Fangire blood to go to waste. You are part human but I respect that… but of course, I will be the next Fangire King. I'll give you your decision. Now you have three days to think about it." said Taiga who signed off.

"Well Wataru, you have your decision. Leave the human race and join us Fangires." said Bishop.

"And for you Danny, join me as I become supreme ruler of this world." said Plasmius "You have three days."

"Think about it." said Bishop.

Meanwhile in the mind of Vlad, he was planning to doublecross the Fangires as soon as he got what he wanted. On Taiga's mind, he was planning to even let the Fangires feed on the lifeforce of the people of Danny Phantom's world.

* * *

Three days had finally arrived. Now one can see both Danny and Wataru appear. A dark mist appeared with Taiga sitting on his throne. He was with Mio who wanted only to be near Wataru. Vlad and Bishop then appeared.

"Sire the two who you demanded are here. Of course for my reward, you know I want Maddie for my wife and the honor of killing Jack Fenton." said Vlad.

"Suit yourself." said Taiga.

"UGH!" said Danny.

"So what's it going to be?" said Taiga.

"Don't keep his majesty impatient. He's waiting." said Bishop.

A huge cage appeared, filled with all the hostages.

"WATARU!" shouted Shizuka.

"So what's it going to be? Join us Wataru and we may spare them, if not they die. After all your place is with the Fangires."

"And to you Danny, if you refuse to join my side, I will also kill your friends from Casper High." said Vlad.

Faces of evil fill the whole scene scaring both our heroes. What will be the decision of Danny and Wataru? Will our heroes Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider Kiva give in to the dark side or will their heroism be true? Stay tuned.


	5. Moral Dilemma

Author's note: Sorry for the delay with all the work schedules I had to do and I hope I'll get it done by this month with one more chapter to wrap up the battle. Well, I'm free a little bit for now. Looks like one more chapter is needed after this to wrap things up. Much of the events here now pretty much defy the Kiva canon and the Danny Phantom canon since this is a crossover. Now an epic battle of morality is about to happen. Something also from the Danny Phantom final episode will happen here as well.

* * *

Chapter 5- Moral Dilemma

While Wataru and Danny were about to make a decision, meanwhile Clockworks was about to do a drastic move to save the two worlds from a dysfunctional future. He saw Kiva's world ran by Kamen Rider Kiva gone bad in a dystopia and the other world, ran by Danny Phantom gone bad in a dystopia because of some wrong action that Taiga and Vlad were about to do.

"I cannot let this happen. I need some help to rescue both Wataru and Danny before they fall into evil. Those two bad guys Vlad and Taiga are not aware of what they are about to do." said Clockworks.

In an instant, both Megumi and Nago landed on the world of Clockworks.

"Ouch!" said Megumi and Nago.

"Where are we?" said Megumi who was about to aim her grappler hook.

"This doesn't look good." said Nago.

Just then Clockworks appeared shocking them.

"Do you remember the time you fought against the Legendogra do you? Now time to return to the past to get the help of Yuri and Otoya since they have already died at this present." said Clockworks.

"It's not a Fangire… but could it be another of those hostile ghosts that Danny was talking about?" said Megumi.

"I don't know." said Nago "But too bad Jack damaged my Ixa Riser."

"I can fix that for I am he, Clockworks."

Clockworks then used his power to restore the Ixa Riser back to its normal state.

* * *

Back to Taiga and Vlad, a hard decision was about to be made. Vlad was already making sure that Danny will be at his side and for Taiga, his half-brother Wataru would become a full-pledged Fangire. Now they had been taken into a space station where Taiga and Vlad were about to cause huge devastation to both their worlds.

"Though you were a result of my mom's adultery with a human male named Otoya, you definitely are far more fit to be with the Fangires seeing you have the powers of Kiva and mine, Dark Kiva." said Taiga who then revealed his powers.

"Good grief!" said Jack inside the cage.

"Jack, silence." said Maddie.

"Well Jack, you never thought I would do this but there's one dark secret I could show now before I destroy you." said Vlad who then transformed into Plasmius, shocking both Jack and Maddie.

"Good grief, so you were half-ghost all time?" said Jack.

"That's right. In fact your son has a dark secret to share too." said Plasmius.

"Enough of the delays Vlad, we must reveal them both! Well Wataru, time to unleash your Fangire from within! Forget about your human half, become one of us and let night come for those who love you!" said Taiga as he began to trigger Wataru's half-Fangire blood.

"No! No!" said Wataru who began to grow stained glass markings on his skin.

"Give in Wataru or all you will care about will drop below this pool of vortex filled with the ghosts and Fangires ready to tear them apart!" said Taiga who opened a pit, revealing a vortex of restless ghosts.

"Transform now!" said Vlad laughing "Or are you afraid your stupid father will tear you molecule by molecule?"

Inside the cage full of hostages.

"Danny don't do it!" said Jazz worrying about the stupidity her parents would do.

"Just what's up with Fen-TONE?! Don't tell me he has superpowers we don't know existed." said Dash.

"This is eerie. So Vlad's a ghost?" said Jack pretty surprised.

"This is a predicament. I wish that ghost boy will appear!" said Paulina.

"WATARU!" shouted out Shizuka.

"SHIZUKA!" cried out Wataru.

"Humans are just meant to be energies for the Fangires!" said Taiga who then revealed Rook was slowly sucking off the energies of other unidentified human captives from Amity Park.

Mio then arrived and gave Taiga a request.

"Master Taiga, I should get the pleasure to kill Shizuka myself." said Mio.

"What have I done to you Mio?" cried Shizuka.

"You'll see." said Mio with an evil smile "For the Queen, your night has come for loving a Fangire!"

"Wataru… is a Fangire?" asked Shizuka startled.

"We could start your feeding program Wataru. In fact…" said Taiga "Bring out the goth girl and the geek guy!"

Wataru began to show manifestations of his Fangire blood. He was losing control of his human will as Taiga planned, while Mio planned to let Wataru kill Taiga.

_Well Wataru, kill Taiga for me, be King and I'll be Queen. _said Mio.

"Shizuka, for loving a Fangire, night has come!" said Mio.

Just then Skullkur and Technus brought both Vlad and Sam out of the cage.

"Dinner is served Wataru!" said Skullkur.

Valerie was in the cage, wishing she still had her high technology gear. She was getting mad and wanting to pound them.

"You get me out of here or I'll destroy you Vlad you imposter!" said Valerie.

"How can you destroy me when you're all locked up?" said

* * *

Meanwhile in 1986 of Kamen Rider Kiva's world, it was time to land at the Café d' Amour which existed in both 1986 and 2008. A young lady with large eyes and tanned skin named Yuri Aso was present. She was the mother of Megumi Aso and she has already been dead in the year 2006 for some unknown reason. Just then the portal opened…

"Aahh…" said Yuri.

Both Megumi and Nago appeared with Clockworks. Just as Otoya was happily waltzing around near his love interest Yuri, whom he would later betray for Maya the former Fangire Queen.

"Ah isn't it a lovely day today Yuri…" said Otoya.

"Fangire!" said Yuri pointing whip, ready to hit Clockworks.

"Mom…" said Megumi.

"Isn't it you, my daughter from the future." said Yuri "I'll live my life as it can, to allow you to exist in the future."

"No time for chit chat… we also need you Otoya. Something is about to happen to your son from the future! I'll assure you when it's over, you will all forget everything and I will make sure the timelines will kept as it should be. Let's not dilly dally." said Clockworks.

Just then both Yuri and Otoya were taken together with Nago and Megumi.

* * *

At Danny Phantom's world, both Otoya and Yuri appeared. It was time for them to see another different world and they were speaking in English.

"As you see this is where the battle for the future will depend on whether we win or we lose." said Clockworks.

"Ah wait, I'm suddenly speaking English. What's going on?" said Otoya.

"Me too…" said Yuri.

"No time to try and explain that mother." said Megumi.

"Of course, there is one horrible secret that we did learn from Wataru eventually, he's half-Fangire so meaning he's only half-human. But could not matter anymore, Fangire or human, he is the Wataru we know." said Nago.

"Ah you mean a half-Fangire…?!" asked Yuri.

"No time for discussion. The futures are in danger. If we don't stop them, both your world will be destroyed by both Kamen Rider Kiva and Danny Phantom!" said Clockworks.

"So where are they?" demanded Yuri.

"I will take you to them, the rest is up to you people to stop them." said Clockworks.

But before they could fight, just then an army of grey toned humans with glowing red eyes appeared. They were actually the souls of those who were killed by the Fangire attacks in Retroville, converted by Vlad into his army of ghosts.

"You trespassed our territory. You will soon be destroyed!" said one of the phantom warriors.

"That is right. We must stop you for the coming age of ghost zone to take over the humans of this world and the Fangires in the other world has come." said the ghost of Seastar Fangire.

* * *

Wataru was now filled with dark malevolence, Taiga was laughing to see his half-brother turn into evil – that is for the moment.

"Good now show your loyalty to who you truly belong brother, feed on these two insolent humans so they may add to the army of Phantom Warriors." said Taiga.

"Yes… yes…" said Wataru who gave an evil grin, now very out-of-character thanks to the triggering of the Fangire blood in him.

"Wataru! Wataru!" said Tucker "Don't you remember us?"

"Oh great! We're about to become Fangire food and… to become part of Vlad's army." said Sam.

"Oh goody!" said Vlad "Now it's time to let this be the beginning!"

Vlad transformed into Plasmius, shocking Jack and Maddie even more.

"Good grief! So Vlad's that wicked ghost!" said Jack.

"Oh what's going on?" said Maddie.

"Wataru, don't!" said Shizuka who was brought out as Mio wanted to kill her personally before she would ask Taiga to kill Wataru.

"Shut up wench!' said Mio as she bitch slapped Shizuka.

"WATARU!" said Shizuka.

"Yum! Yum!" said Wataru as he licked his mouth.

"NOOOOO!" shouted out Danny as he became Danny Phantom out of his rage.

"Yes! Yes! Just as intended!" said Plasmius "Now you see Jack, your son was the ghost boy you wanted to dissect molecule by molecule. Now both the Fangires and Ghosts will dissect you molecule by molecule!"

"Stop it Wataru! You're not yourself anymore!" said Danny Phantom as he fired some plasma blasts.

"I'm not the same Wataru anymore! Kivat Bite!"

Wataru was surrounded by a dark aura, now he had become Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode. The Zanbat Sword soon appeared.

"Oh goody this will be an interesting match!" said Plasmius.

"Sorry Wataru I don't have a choice anymore!" said Danny Phantom.

"Then let the fight begin! Bwahahahahaha!" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor mode, now with dark gold colored streaks instead of the regular gold.

"DANNY!" shouted out Jack "Oh how could I have fought against the ghost that was my son?"

"Don't you dare hurt our son…" said Maddie.

"Danny!" shouted out Jazz.

Tucker and Sam were both watching as an incredible duel was about to begin.

"Good! Good!" said Taiga "Let's take this to the arena shall we?"

"But… I want to finish him now." said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode.

"It would be more fun in the arena." said Taiga.

"Yes brother." said Kamen Rider Kiva.

Danny Phantom was badly beaten and he was chained with anti-ghost energy chains.

"The ghost boy has been captured sire." said Bishop "What shall I do sire?"

"Take them to the arena. Oh yeah remember Valerie that black girl? Vlad said she will also make a good game. Prepare her new equipment. We'll let her fight before she gets destroyed by my brother Wataru." said Taiga.

"Well Maddie, I'm giving you the chance to divorce Jack for me or your son dies. Think about it." said Plasmius as he turned back to Vlad.

"What? You have been lusting after my wife you traitorous fiend?!" said Jack angrily.

"Never!" said Maddie.

"She should have been mine. Now let's get this done and over. As for you Danny, agree to be my stepson and I will spare both your friends Sam and Tucker, if not, they will become Fangire food." said Vlad.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, it was time to see the double Ixa transformation.

"Ixa Riser!" said both Nago and Otoya.

The team of two Ixas came. Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago) and Kamen Rider Ixa (Otoya) were going to fight the army of phantom warriors.

"Well mother, let's fight these goons." said Megumi.

"I may be dead in your time but at least, I'll fight with you in my past self." said Yuri.

Mother and daughter drew their weapons to fight the armies of Fangires and undead warriors to repel them. Both Ixas began firing their pistols.

"It's nice to fight as double Ixa." said Ixa (Otoya).

"Man this guy is annoying." said Ixa (Nago).

They managed to repel the goons but unknown to them, something was about to happen that could devastate both worlds. Both Ixas de-henshined.

"But now where in the world are Danny and Wataru?" said Nago.

"I will bring you there. Right now the world is in danger of being destroyed by an asteroid in two hours. No time to warn the others, you must stop it now and only by rescuing Danny and Wataru will you be able to do that." said Clockworks.

The four warriors disappeared into thin air to be taken where Danny and Wataru would soon duel to the death.

* * *

Back to the space station, Taiga was now on his throne. Wataru was having a throbbing headache as he could see the good times he had with his friends, him defeating malignant Fangires from destroying humanity… he was struggling with his feral urges caused by Taiga's power. He was visited by Mio.

"Mio?" asked Taiga.

"Yes it is I my love." said Mio.

"Sister-in-law, don't call me that. You are rightfully engaged to my brother Taiga who will be king." said Wataru.

"No, please do this for me. After you destroy the ghost boy or make him join us, kill your older brother Taiga you can be king in his place." said Mio.

"I can't do that." said Wataru.

"Think about it, don't you love me Wataru?" asked Mio.

* * *

On the other hand, a sinister plan was about to hit the Earth with an anti-ghost asteroid they have set to collide with Earth in two hours, so they could at least savor the thrill of the moment. A button was pushed creating an asteroid impact timing set to hit where the portal had first opened linking the worlds of Danny Phantom with that of Kamen Rider Kiva.

"How's the plan going?" asked Taiga.

"It's ready my king. We have already prepared the beam that will attract the asteroid to crash with Earth which will soon end all humanity and allow the citizens of the ghost zone to enter with me as their king!" said Vlad.

"And on my side, this asteroid will then create an impact that will also destroy the humanity of my world allowing Fangires to thrive in their world." said Taiga.

"Bwahahahahaha!" laughed both Vlad and Taiga.

"Oh brother!" said Bishop looking at Taiga go out-of-character for the moment.

Mio then entered and bowed.

"Highness, the games are ready." said Mio.

"Well done my dear, when this is all done… we will definitely get married." said Taiga.

"Hey don't forget you promised to spare Maddie that is, we'll turn her into a phantom warrior so she can reign by my side." said Vlad.

"No time for that, let the games begin!" said Taiga.

* * *

The arena was all prepared. Valerie was given her high-tech weaponry so she could battle against Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider Kiva, and where she is meant to die anyway but thrill was to be added.

"Now it's time to begin the games!" said Taiga who was now dressed in the attire that his father, the previous King wore.

The arena was prepared where Wataru under the influence of Taiga.

"Kivat Bite! HENSHIN!" said Wataru.

Wataru made an evil grin, he became Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode. Just then Danny was there.

"I'm sorry Wataru but I have to stop you if I can't let you come out of your senses!" said Danny "Going Ghost!"

Danny Phantom went ghost while Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode drew his Zanbat. Valerie then appeared with her same techno-armor.

"Well Danny so you're the ghost boy all along!" said Valerie "HENSHIN!"

Valerie then donned her ghost hunting suit, the same as Technus gave her.

"After I'm done here, I'm hunting you Vlad!" said Valerie.

"Don't count on it!" said Vlad "Now enough, it's time to fight!"

At the balcony, Shizuka was tied together with Sam and Tucker.

"I can't watch! I can't watch!" said Shizuka.

"This is bad! Very bad!" cried out Tucker.

"Wataru will return to his old self!" said Sam "I just know it."

* * *

Meanwhile at the space fortress' lower parts – both Otoya and Yuri as well as Nago and Megumi were doing a good job sneaking in. Even Otoya who's very noisy managed to keep his mouth shut. Just then they began to hear ghostly cheers.

"What's going on?" asked Otoya nervously.

"Looks like there's some kind of a game going on… but we have to find the control panel and shut that button down!" said Yuri.

"Whatever they're planning, both our worlds could be in danger." said Megumi.

* * *

At the arena, Danny Phantom was now about to be pitted against Valerie and Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode.

"Say your prayers Danny my former friend!" said Valerie as she kept firing her blasts.

"Valerie for the last time, stop! I didn't cause your father to lose his job!" said Danny.

"No! All you ghosts are responsible and especially you Kiva!" said Valerie.

But as Valerie tried to fire at Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode, she realized she was more than a match.

"DIE!" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode who then fired a projectile sending Valerie away and breaking her armor.

"My armor? NO!" said Valerie.

"I don't want to do this but…" said Danny Phantom as he rescued his nuisance enemy and placed her somewhere safe.

"With that pest out of the way, I am your final opponent!" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode.

Now the greatest battle has just begun! Will Wataru return back to his normal nice self or will this crossover fic become a horribifucus bad hate fic that will deserve bad comments? Will Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider Kiva rejoin forces to stop the Earth from being shattered by an asteroid? Stay tuned!


	6. The Final Encounter

Author's note:

Here is the FINAL episode. Woohoo! Well pretty rushed but I just wanted to end this ASAP with a screwed up finale.

* * *

Chapter 6- The Final Encounter

In the last chapter, the Earth of Danny Phantom's world is about to be crashed. Meanwhile a fight was taking place between a brainwashed and crazy Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form against Danny Phantom.

"Wataru, you need to wake up!" said Danny Phantom.

"Well then Danny, join us and Wataru will spare you." said Vlad "As you see at this moment, a new Earth for our world will be born together with that of a meteor crash."

"What? What's going on?" asked Danny Phantom.

"As you see, a world for Fangires and a world for ghosts is about to be created. Destroy that scum." said Taiga.

"ENOUGH!" said Danny Phantom as he started to assault Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form but was defeated by the fury of Fangire rage.

"Die ghost boy die! Join us or die!" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form.

Just then Danny Phantom fired some extreme rage energy.

* * *

At the sides where the prisoners were tied to see the show.

"Oh no, that ghost boy is our son all along!" said Jack.

"We want to tear that Kamen Rider Kiva, molecule by molecule!" said Maddie "SON!"

* * *

Just then Nago and Megumi together with Otoya and Yuri were trying to find the control panel to help stop the meteorite collision. They had found a control panel but Nago's pride was now about to eat him up.

"I'll do this and show you who's the best." said Nago.

"Nago we're a team!" said Megumi.

"Stop arguing already." said Yuri.

Clockworks sent a telepathic message saying, _She's right. You must not argue. Right now Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider Kiva are in the arena, killing each other. If that continues, the meteorite will crush and the dystopian future will happen! _

"Quick we must stop the meteorite…" said Otoya.

However just as they were approaching the room, it was guarded by the menacing figures of Skullkur and the Rook.

"Well then, so the prey falls into our trap!" said Skullkur.

"Now a new game to play, kill all the four who intervene with Taiga's plan!" said Rook.

"Let's Henshin!" said Otoya and Nago.

The two Kamen Rider Ixas finally were forward. Mother and daughter stood side by side as an army of ghostly minions were about to attack them.

* * *

Back to the battle with Rook and Skullkur, Megumi and Yuri were fighting off the army of skeleton warriors. Both Ixas were fighting both Skullkur and Fangire.

"Rising Ixa!"

Kamen Rider Ixa (Nago) went to go into Ixa Rising Mode.

"Woah no fair!" said Kamen Rider Ixa (Otoya).

"Just shut up already!" said Yuri and Megumi.

"Ixa Calibur."

Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Mode drew his Ixa Calibur and used its Gun Mode to fire at Skullkur. Just as Rook was about to hit, Kamen Rider Ixa (Otoya) used his Ixa Calibur Gun Mode as well to counter Rook.

"Let's keep our powers to the minimal, we could blow everything up." said Kamen Rider Ixa Risig Mode.

Rook and Skullkur began to perform a ram attack.

"One, two, three…" said Kamen Rider Ixa (Otoya).

"Now what?" said Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Mode.

"JUMP!" said Kamen Rider Ixa (Otoya).

Both Skullkur and Rook were hit very hard, fainting them both. Skullkur had no time to go ghost.

"We beat them, now to stop the meteorite." said Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Mode who then turned back into Nago at the same time, Kamen Rider Ixa (Otoya) turned back into being Otoya.

"Looks like we know where the arena is." said Otoya.

"You two stop the controls." said Megumi "We'll handle them."

* * *

Back at the arena, everything looked dark. Danny Phantom was now exploding with furious energy, both Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form and the former were exchanging dark aura.

"Enough Wataru! Return to your senses!" said Danny Phantom.

"Oh goody! Now they'll be so easy for us to manipulate!" said Vlad who then transformed into Plasmius.

"Indeed, now the plan to collide both dimensions will be a charm. A world for Fangires for one, a world for ghosts for the other." said Taiga with an evil smile.

Taiga then picked his Dark Kivat to transform into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II.

"Dark Kivat Bite!"

Plasmius and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II appeared. Just then Mio was about to execute Shizuka.

"Shizuka for loving a Fangire, night has come!" said Mio whose eyes began to glow, ready to execute Shizuka. She was now hoping Wataru would kill Taiga so they can be together.

"No! WATARU HELP ME!" shouted out Shizuka who was about to be executed by Mio for loving a Fangire. But before she could do it, Yuri used her steel whip the Fangire Slayer on her.

"Impossible. How could people have entered? Allow me to deal with them your highness!" said Bishop.

"Don't forget me…" said Plasmius.

Yuri then snapped the cages open, allowing the hostages to be freed.

"We're free Jack!" said Maddie.

"This isn't the time to celebrate. We haven't won yet." said Jazz.

"Sorry." said Maddie.

* * *

Meanwhile at the control panel, an argument was about to take place and about to jeopardize every hope for the worlds of Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Megumi you are doing it all wrong!" said Nago.

"Stop bossing me around Nago!" said Megumi as the two bickered.

"Let me show you how to handle this. Now this is how it's done!" said Nago who then stupidly began pressing some buttons, destroying the control panel.

"Nago look what you've done! Now all hope to stop the meteor from hitting the Earth are gone!" said Megumi.

"Oops!" said Nago.

* * *

At the arena, Otoya began to run to his son in 2006, Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form. He hugged his son, hoping to snap him out of the spell that he was put into. As much as Wataru tried to resist but a father's love was so strong.

"No! I am Wataru of the Fangires! I detest humanity… no what is this feeling I feel…" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form as his humanity was restored.

"Wataru are you alright?" asked Danny Phantom.

"No! I am not alright! They'll pay for messing with my minds. Even if I'm half-Fangire but my allegiance is to the humans!" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form.

"Looks like it's time to end this brother!" said Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II "Vlad! Bishop! Get them!"

The Bishop transformed into the Swallowtail Fangire that he was. Plasmius was by his side.

"Well then you will face us both." said Plasmius "Hey why do Fangires have to lose their speech in their real forms?"

"Don't ask any questions, if they refuse to join us… destroy them!" said Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II.

Swallowtail Fangire proved to be a real opponent with his ability to move very fast. However Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form was able to counter him.

Just then Garulu, Bassha and Dogga appeared as summoned by Kamen Rider Kiva.

"We're here to help you! Use our energies!" said Garulu.

"The mermen will definitely be avenged." said Bassha.

"You need the Zanvat Sword here." said Dogga.

They began to merge into the Zanvat Sword. Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form drew the sword to battle the hordes of undead.

"You definitely will fall Daniel! Join us or die!" said Plasmius.

"NEVER!" said Danny Phantom as he fired an energy beam that powerful that it hit Plasmius to Swallowtail Fangire.

Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form was about to slice off Swallowtail Fangire and Plasmius, however Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II had "delightful" news. Swallowtail Fangire reverted back into being Bishop and as for Plasmius, into Vlad after the strain of their defeats.

"As you see, even if somebody infiltrated the control room, their bickering broke it. Now the meteor is about to crash in an hour!" said Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II.

"That can't be good!" said Tucker.

"I wonder what we can do." said Maddie.

"I know let's get the Fenton… uh we don't have an invention for that! Wah! Son do something!" said Jack.

* * *

At Amity Park and in Tokyo (Kiva's world), citizens were in panic as a huge meteorite was about to hit them. They were all screaming for their lives.

* * *

Back at the space fortress, Dash was angry.

"This is all your fault Fen-TONE! I should have know better that you were just the ghost boy to gain some friends!" said Dash.

"Dash! No!" said Paulina "Danny, I should have known…"

"Not another world Paulina, there's that huge meteor we have to stop but first I've got to take out my anger on somebody!"

"Fools you are no match for the power of Dark Kiva!" said Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II.

"You with me partner?" asked Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode.

"You bet!" said Danny Phantom.

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II revealed he had so great a dark power against them.

"Face it, you are both no match for the future King!" said Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II who began to overwhelm them. They fought as he tried to prevent them from stopping the meteor.

"Master… you must… destroy them…" said Bishop before he fainted.

"Danny, regardless you will join us." said Vlad quite beaten.

Just as Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode were about to be beaten, Danny Phantom had the most incredible idea. They should combine.

"What the? Danny what are you doing?" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode.

"I'm in you, we are one now! Let's fight as one!" said Danny Phantom.

Ghost energies and Fangire energies burned together. Ghastly energies burned together changing the color schemes of Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Mode into that of Danny Phantom's.

"We are Kamen Rider Phantom Kiva!"

_That's right! Kill Taiga for me Wataru and we can be together. _said Mio in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile Nago and Megumi were fighting their way through to the arena but arguing as usual. They were hoping to find some other ways to stop the meteor.

"It's your fault that the control panels broke!" said Megumi.

"My fault, yours!" said Nago.

Otoya and Yuri then stopped them.

"Stop it! Can't you see the damage you did?!" said Yuri as she slapped both Nago and Megumi.

"Mother…" said Megumi.

"Hey I think there's hope!" said Otoya pointing to Kamen Rider Phantom Kiva.

"RIDER KICK!" said Kamen Rider Phantom Kiva.

"Face your death!" said Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II as he also did his own rider kick.

As the collision happened, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva II was knocked out of balance, forcing him back to transform into Taiga.

"Let's get out of here! To the Fangire zone!" said Taiga "Regardless, the plan will succeed! Ahahaha!"

"Wait for me!" said Vlad.

"We didn't need you in the first place. Do you think we'll let Amity Park be ruled by ghosts? His highness will make it a Fangire paradise too!" said Bishop. Rook then appeared in time only to disappear.

Taiga then disappeared with some evil energies. Taiga, Mio, Rook and Bishop disappeared.

"Well Wataru, see you in the future when Fangires both rule worlds." said Taiga as he disappeared.

"Not in our watch!" said Kamen Rider Phantom Kiva.

* * *

Meanwhile at Amity Park, Vlad had no choice but to send a transmission that he will save them. Vlad had snuck out to make one more broadcast, his final one.

"Citizens of Amity Park as your mayor, I will reveal to you my superhero transformation and use my powers to save you all!" said Vlad who then revealed his Plasmius transformation.

* * *

Kamen Rider Phantom Kiva had a new plan. They realized they needed a power so great. It was time to call for Castle Doran. Castle Doran appeared.

"Woah so you have a giant dragon!" said Danny Phantom.

"Sorry I never told you. Now let's see…" said Kamen Rider Kiva "Wait, let's split. Looks like we've got real trouble."

"Vlad…" said Danny Phantom.

Kamen Rider Phantom Kiva split into his two parts once more as Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form and the other, Danny Phantom.

"Now it's time to reveal my Flight Mode! I will fire a dangerous fire that will blast the meteor into bits before it hits. We only have 30 minutes left!" said Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form as he transformed into his huge dragon form.

* * *

In space, the meteor was about to collide with Earth. The battle was on and Danny Phantom was about to face Plasmius.

"Well I'll be the ruler of both your world and Wataru's. But first I have my people to save!" said Vlad.

"Not quite!" said Danny Phantom who then punched Plasmius very hard towards the meteor.

As Plasmius was about to ghost it out, he discovered that it was filled with anti-ghost energy, something that Taiga never told him about.

"What the heck?!" said Plasmius as he held through the meteorite.

"What, my ghost powers… are weakening…" said Danny Phantom but fortunately, he was assisted by Castle Doran who was now having Garulu, Bassha and Dogga in it. He made it just in time.

* * *

Inside Castle Doran, Danny Phantom was greeted by the monsters.

"Woah this guy knows how to live." said Danny Phantom.

"Listen ghost boy, either that meteor is stopped or everybody in your world and our world dies." said Garulu.

"We can't let that happen!" said Bassha.

"We must lend Castle Doran our powers!" said Bassha.

The four of them began to lend their powers into Castle Doran.

* * *

Meanwhile Kamen Rider Kiva in Flight Mode was now giving the signal. In an instant, Castle Doran spat an extra powerful fireball while Kamen Rider Kiva Flight Mode fired with all his might, creating a destructive meteor that blasted out the meteor that Vlad was stuck into! Blam the day was saved.

"Wataru! Wataru!" shouted out Shizuka.

"For all this time, we never knew our son was a hero!" said Jack.

"Well duh, dad because all you thought of the ghost boy was that he was a menace." said Jazz.

"We're sorry about that sweetie." said Maddie.

"Go Danny!" said the whole school including Mr. Lancer.

Just then Clockworks appeared.

"I am afraid none of you should remember this soon except for a few." said Clockworks as he teleported them away to safety.

Meanwhile Vlad can be seen hurling into space as everybody was teleported into safety. Otoya and Yuri teleported back to 1982 to where they were still alive.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Vlad had landed and was discovered for all the fraud he was into. However Jack had his mind all blurred so he remembered nothing including that his son was the ghost boy returning him back to his foolish ways.

"Wait! You can't do this to me!" said Vlad as he was arrested.

"Don't worry Vlad old pal, we'll get the best lawyer for you!" said Jack.

Vlad was locked up after his accounts were discovered that he was stealing public funds.

* * *

Danny and Wataru were at the Nasty Burger enjoying everything. However the others had been mind wiped by Clockworks so they will never remember anything, except for a select few. Shizuka was with them.

"We did it Danny, we did it!" said Kamen Rider Kiva "Now I must return to my world to protect it from the Fangires."

"And for me, from the ghosts." said Danny Phantom.

"Oh wait, what's happening you're glittering…" said Nago.

"You too…" said Megumi.

"Me three…" said Wataru.

"Wait…." said Shizuka.

On the other hand, the effects of the explosion allowed the ever-open portal to be closed. The characters of Kamen Rider Kiva returned back to their respective world restoring both timelines to normal and from non-canon events.

* * *

At a living room, a group of teenagers with attitude turned off the television set. They were the Power Rangers Megaforce. They were chosen by Gosei to protect the Earth and now they were introduced into cooler stuff. They are Troy a handsome young man who was into martial arts and a good leader, Noah a black nerd with a friendly attitude, Emma a beautiful woman who had olive skin and wavy hair, Gia a beautiful blonde woman who was studious and Jake an athletic man of optimism.

"Woah! Check that out!" said Emma.

"I know." said Gia "What did we just see? Regardless that was awesome. Reminds me of the peace treaty between the U.S. and Japan. Are these two countries the super gene providers or what?"

"Looks like it. But if we all team up, we'll protect any world like Kamen Rider Kiva did with Danny Phantom." said Troy.

"But still can't understand how that all happened… very impossible." said Noah.

"No need to understand much but there are people like us who will fight to save the world like our counterparts the Tensou Sentai Goseiger." said Jake.

Jake had secret thoughts on being freaked out while he had a crush on Gia, their counterparts were actually _siblings_.

The alarm sounded, Gosei was calling them.

"We've got a mission to go!" said Troy.

The Power Rangers Megaforce have their world to save as well as they rush to save it.

* * *

Closing note:

I just thought that the episode in Dino Thunder entitled "Lost in Translation" as much as I didn't like it but the gimmick could be used right. So I do think while it could be awkward in some way if the Power Rangers Samurai were watching Samurai Sentai Shinkenger on TV and liking it (like how the Dino Thunder team said Abaranger was pretty good) but since this is a denser and wackier fic, I had decided to add the gimmick. I used the Power Rangers Megaforce instead of Power Rangers Samurai since I'll say Megaforce's premier was definitely better than Samurai, I just hope it'll do much better. Also, it's because it's the current season in Nickelodeon which I hope will not take too long to finish too. I just want to poke fun at the severities of Power Rangers purists and Super Sentai purists, come on they are both real deals by using the Power Rangers Megaforce in here as the audience.

Again, sorry for taking too long to finish this.


End file.
